Bioshock: The Tides of Change
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Rapture, an under sea Utopia built to house the greatest minds in the world. The city's very existence is wonder in and of itself, but its people have become inured with the strange. As they go about their lives, the people of the city are accustomed to seeing odd events play out around them, but even they couldn't ignore these two Little Sisters with a penchant for mayhem.
1. Prologue

Chapter 00: One Man's Dream

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, Naruto, or Ranma ½. They are owned by 2K Games, Masashi Kishimoto, and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. Please enjoy.

XxXxXxXx

Andrew Ryan was many things. He was a visionary, an industrialist, an entrepreneur, and much more. His ideas differed from what the rest of the world wanted, so he secluded himself away from it. He built a paradise for those who shared his ideas. Artist, scientists, musicians, and many more joined him in his hidden world beneath the sea. Rapture.

The idea of Rapture did not care for race, age, or gender. It was a place for any and all who wished to free themselves from the world above. A true utopia.

The discovery of ADAM was the turning point for Andrew Ryan's great vision. With Brigid Tenenbaum's discovery, life in Rapture changed. At first, ADAM as a curiosity, nothing more than Tenenbaum's inane experiment that started when a dock worker was bitten by a sea slug, and his crippled hand was restored to working order.

Once Frank Fontaine agreed to back her research, Tenenbaum took the sea slug the dock worker gave her and began experimenting. Tenenbaum called the substance harvested and processed from the Sea Slug ADAM. She hypothesized that ADAM, a viscous green liquid in its raw form, acted as a catalyst to cause formation of potent stem cells that had the ability to differentiate into any cell type. She thought ADAM could be genetically manipulated to produce tissue and functions that would not normally be present in the human body, acting as seemingly benign form of cancer. While the structure of ADAM was unstable, it was this instability that gives it its amazing properties.

When ADAM put out on the market, it was a hit. In the beginning, it we medical wonder drug, healing every wound and ill that it came in contact with. Soon it made its way in to cosmetic surgeries, and finally, granting man power beyond any other. The demands for ADAM and its miracle abilities were in high demand, and the Sea Slugs alone could not provide enough ADAM for marketing consumer products. Rapture's own laws allowed them to do what they thought was necessary to create ADAM.

Fontaine hired more scientists and doctors to assist Tenenbaum with her research, and acquired 'volunteers' for the tests. It was found that when a slug is embedded in a host's stomach, it generated twenty to thirty times the yield of usable ADAM. Unfortunately, they discovered that only young girls could act as viable hosts.

When Fontaine received this news, he created the Little Sister's Orphanage as a front to exploit the girls who were brought in to act as hosts and increase ADAM production. It worked like a charm, many families that couldn't afford to raise a child brought their little girls to one of the many orphanages he setup. They were not able to use every child brought in as a host, most were too young or too old, but the ones they could use seemingly disappeared overnight.

Most of these girls came from poor families that couldn't, or wouldn't take care of their daughters. But every once in a while, a young girl with no family would be brought in. These little girls were special, their lives as orphans on the streets made them the perfect hosts for the slugs, as there was no family coming back to check up on, or even retrieve, their daughters.

By 1956, Fontaine's ADAM based empire was flourishing. They had a steady stream of ADAM being produced by the converted children was enough to keep the market brimming with ADAM, but Fontaine wanted more. He began seeking out children with heightened abilities, ones that would be odd in comparison to the average little girl. He wanted to know the effects of the process on these special children, and he had found two perfect subjects.

The first, a small blond that had appeared with a man in the depths of Rapture, only to be left behind. The second, a feisty little child that led his men on chase that would have left most adults gasping for breath. One child appearing with unknown means, and another with superior physical skill. While they would be a good start, Fontaine decided to keep an eye out for more.

Unfortunately for him, these two would be the only ones he and his men would find, but what they would learn from the two girls was astonishing. They would learn more about humanity, its capabilities, and how terrifying those answers were.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I want to give a shout out to Kamon772. This story was just collecting dust until they sent me a PM and we got started talking back and forth. The talk gave me the inspiration to take another look at this story and revamp it. The first chapter, which introduces our two main Little Ones, will be out by the end of this week at the latest.


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 01: The Good Doctor

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, Naruto, or Ranma ½. They are owned by 2K Games, Masashi Kishimoto, and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. Please enjoy.

XxXxXxXx

 _It is not often Suchong finds child that Suchong likes, yet Suchong has found two. Little Sister subjects 78 and 83 are very different from other girls. Subject 78 is very respectful, such a cheerful young girl. Curious like little kitten. Subject 83 more mature despite age, and very suspicious. Insult Suchong in Suchong's native tongue first time she saw Suchong. Was very amusing._

 _-Yi Suchong_

XxXxXxXx

Suchong stared at the girl that Fontaine's thugs had dragged into his clinic for a check-up. Obviously a new arrival at the Little sister's orphanage, Suchong was slightly amused to see the child wearing a Japanese kimono. Despite his personal feelings on the Japanese, he felt that there were not enough Asians in Rapture. Despite her blond hair and tan skin, her facial features were clearly of Asian descent, except for the eyes, they were round like an American's. They looked large for her small face, and were the deepest blue he had ever seen.

The girl's head was whipping back and forth, not in fear, but in wide-eyed curiosity. She was trying to take in everything she saw, and would have no doubt been poking through his cabinets if not for one of the thugs holding her shoulder.

Snapping his fingers to gain the thug's attention, Suchong started, "Why you bring baby here?"

"Well doc, Fontaine wants a full check-up," one of the thugs drawled, "and he wanted to see if she could be of use for the project."

"Too young, bring baby back later," Suchong said, despite the fact he had lifted the girl onto the table and had started preforming his standard children's health check.

"The Boss told us you'd say that." The second thug said as he pulled out a surveillance recording, "He told us to show you this."

Suchong looked up at the extended film tin before grunting, "Projector over there."

The thug, all too use to the doctor's attitude, moved in the indicated direction to set the projector up. When the girl turned to watch, her long blond hair fell back from her face revealing three black lines. Fascinated, Suchong ran his thumb over one of them, causing her to giggle.

"Not scar," Suchong said as he turned her head to the other side, revealing a matching set of marks on her other cheek, "Birthmarks?"

The girl babbled at him happily as he mentally noted it sounded like Japanese, but it didn't match what little of the language he understood, "Needs to learn English, is better to learn young."

"We'll let the kraut know." The first thug said as the second flipped on the projector. The girl's eyes widened when one wall lit up with a picture. Suchong studied the video intently, recognizing the area as one of Fontaine Fisheries' warehouses. Nothing happened for the first few moments until a disturbance happened just off center of the screen. As the camera centered itself on the disturbance, the air rippled and churned, quickly spinning into a vortex.

To Suchong's surprise, a man in a black cloak and an orange mask appeared out of the vortex, which seemed to shrink inwards on its self, until it disappeared into the eyehole of his mask. He looked around, apparently checking his surroundings, before he held out his arms and the vortex materialized again, coming from his mask's eyehole. The girl started babbling again as she realized it was her on the video, as they watched her materialized in the man's arms. She was apparently injured, as blood and bruises covered her visible skin. A mere glance at the girl confirmed the bloodstains on the child's kimono, yet he had found no injuries during his quick check-up. As the video ended with the man going the same way he had come, Suchong was muttering to himself.

"Interesting," he muttered as he pulled a syringe from his cabinet.

The girl eyed the needle with a resigned sigh as he rolled up her sleeve. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as the needle entered her arm and slowly drew blood, but she was obviously accustomed to it. A pleasant change from the screaming brats he usually dealt with, he wiped the small spot of blood away from her skin before examining her arm closely. There was no sign of the puncture mark.

"Very interesting indeed," Suchong said as he absently patted the girl on the head, examining the small vial of blood, "Fast healing, man show plasmid-like abilities, but no sign of ADAM in blood? Tell Fontaine that Suchong will do further testing before deciding."

"Of course doc, we'll let him know." The first thug said as he lifted the girl from the table.

As the second one moved to take the film, Suchong called out without turning from his microscope, "Leave film! Which one girl going to?"

The first thug shrugged at the second before replying, "The orphanage here in Apollo Square, Tenenbaum and the boss decided to keep her close to the lab after they saw that tape."

Before he could fully dismiss the group from his mind, the little girl tugged on his lab coat. Looking down at the blond haired girl, she smiled and let out a string of babble again before skipping to the two thugs. Despite his limited understanding of Japanese, Suchong was able to decipher her last bit of babble, it was an introduction.

"Bah, calling Suchong an old man, a cheeky child that Naru is."

XxXxXxXx

It was only a week later when Fontaine's thugs brought in a second child into Suchong's clinic. Unlike the first girl, who was happy and mostly quiet, this one was most decidedly unhappy, and was throwing out words in several languages that a young child should not know at the thug carrying her. It amused him, especially as he took in the ruffled appearances of the two men.

"Enough chitter chatter little girl, Suchong is working!" the Korean yelled before mumbling in his native tongue, " _Always bringing noisy brats while I'm working, does Fontaine think I'm running a charity?_ "

" _Who brat stupid old man!_ " the girl screeched in broken, but understandable, Korean causing the man to pause in his work before he spun on his heel.

"What you call Suchong brat!" he yelled as the girl smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now doc, calm down, she lead the boys on a chase through Pauper's Drop after riling 'em up with insults." The first thug said as he dropped a cloth wrapped bundle on the counter with a clink.

"Careful with that dummy!" the girl yelled as she tried to wiggle free from the second thug. Curious, Suchong unwrapped the bundle, revealing a broken hand mirror. Only one piece was missing from the middle, but it was off to the side. The mirror had three cracks running across the face and meeting at the center were the missing piece went. Scoffing, Suchong turned away and lifted the girl onto the table.

"Stop moving little girl!" he barked as the girl growled out something in Japanese, causing the doctor to roll his eyes and hit the top of her head with his clipboard, "Speak English or Korean, not your island language."

The girl crossed her arms as he looked her over. Like Naru, she was of Japanese descent with something extra thrown in. Obviously this girl's non-Asian blood was farther back, as the only non-Asian features she sported were her blue eyes and red hair. She was dressed in a children's kimono similar to Naru's, but where Naru's was well worn and fit the child, this one was obviously second hand and slightly big for the girl.

"Name?"

"Non ya business ya quack."

"Stupid Brat," Suchong said as he proceeded with the same medical check-up he gave Naru, "Unusually fit for such young age, speaks at least three languages, knows phrases from several others. Genius?"

Suchong looked at the girl again before snorting, "No, girl is just stupid brat."

" _You is stupid stupid!_ " the girl shouted at him in Korean. His following retort only caused the girl to escalate the argument and before long the two thugs were watching, and slightly confused, as the man and the girl yelled at each other for a good five minutes before the doctor rapped the girl on the head with his clipboard again. As the red haired girl rubbed the top of her head, Suchong asked once more.

"Name?"

"Ranma," the girl grumbled as he finished up the check-up, only pausing to write her name on the sheet.

"Stupid Brat in good health. Put her in same building as last one you bring in." Suchong said as he jotted a few more things down on his clipboard and turned away. There was grumbling from the girl who demanded the mirror, only for one of the thugs to grunt as they moved to leave.

As the door opened the girl mumbled under her breath, "Shitty Doctor."

Suchong caught it and let out a sigh, "Stupid Brat."

XxXxXxXx

Suchong saw a lot of the two girls over the next six months. While most of the visits were medical check-ups and experiments to determine the extent of their abilities and prep work for the implantation of the sea slugs, the two girls would often appear in his office to either bug him or to hide from their minders.

He had learned a lot about the two girls, especially once Naru started picking up on English. The little blond was a chatterbox, constantly babbling in a mix between Japanese and English, talking about anything and everything.

Apparently Naru came from an isolated village were most people, she called them Shinobi, could use plasmid like abilities, like breathing giant fire balls or teleporting. Suchong had scoffed at the notion of these 'ninja', they sounded nothing like the Japanese tales of the shadow warriors. Ranma had once mentioned that Naru did speak Japanese but it was an odd dialect that, to the redhead, was so heavily accented she needed a minute to understand the blond. Odd living stories aside, Naru also proved that not only did she heal fast, she was stronger and faster than nearly everyone else, and was able to both run up and bounce off of the walls with ease, often using it as she ran from her caretakers after she pranked someone.

Ranma was nearly the opposite of Naru. Where Naru was childish and happy, Ranma was sullen and acted mature. Where Naru was curious, Ranma was suspicious. Where Naru trusted easily and liked living in Rapture, Ranma was disillusioned and was often caught trying to find a way to leave the city. Her last attempt had her trying to highjack a bathysphere, which had drawn Andrew Ryan's attention to the situation. Ranma kept everything close to her chest, and tried to keep Naru closer. She had taken the younger girl under her wing, trying to keep her away from everyone else. She knew they were being used for some sort of experiment, but didn't trust anyone to help.

As she was the only person that could keep up with Naru, security had been stepped up around the two girls to prevent them from finding a way out of Rapture. Suchong had been petitioning Fontaine to allow him to step up the mental conditioning to remove these types of thoughts from the girls, but Tenenbaum blocked him, saying he would have to wait until Naru turned five. Until then, they would have to let her try to help them adjust.

It was foolhardy in Suchong's mind, as mere words could not tame the two children. He just hoped that the damn kraut would see reason soon. Too much attention was being called to both the two girls and the orphanages due to the girl's antics. It would not do to bring Fontaine down on their heads after all.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Before anyone gets uppity, I'm going to say two things. One, I believe Ranma isn't as dumb as she I as depicted in the series, but that she quickly learn anything she felt was required to get by. Picking up a few new languages after the entire trip to China seems to fit in. Two, I understand Suchong is fully capable of speaking perfect English. Him speaking in third person both suits his impatient character and his ego.

But now we have seen the entrance of two of our main characters, only one more to go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02: Mr. Mafia Man

XxXxXxXx

AN: I do not own Bioshock, Naruto, or Ranma ½. They are owned by 2K Games, Masashi Kishimoto, and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. Please enjoy.

XxXxXxXx

 _The boys have been complaining about the Apollo Square orphanage shifts. Some nonsense about devil brats that I would have normally brushed off, but the news of two orphaned girls attempting to hijack a bathysphere leaves me thinking. I should pay the little kiddies a visit. Should be fun._

 _-Frank Fontaine_

XxXxXxXx

Frank Fontaine stood off to the side of the orphanage, watching all the girls leaving the classroom were Tenenbaum, or as he called her, Mother Goose, taught the girls. While she did teach them how to read and write, along with basic math to keep up the image he wanted the orphanage to portray, it also served to begin brainwashing the little snot-nosed brats.

The mook next to him stiffened as a blond girl wearing some sort of Asian dress bounced out of the class room, backwards, happily chattering away at the sullen redhead dress in similar clothes. The blond was speaking a mix of English and whatever her native language was, and he vaguely remembered she was the one that the masked man had dumped out by his fishery. The other girl matched the description of the girl his boys had found in Pauper's Drop, so that meant the two 'devil brats' were the subjects for his little side project.

As he watched the redhead grab the blonde's hand and drag her away, he grinned, amused, as she shot a suspicious glance at him.

"Herr Fontaine, this is a surprise." the Mother Goose's voice called out from his right, "What brings you here? You usually send someone else on inspection runs."

"My boys are getting skittish when it comes to this orphanage, I wanted to know why." He said as he turned to the German scientist. As she clasped a hand over her eyes and let out a few choice words in her native tongue, he grinned. Today would be interesting.

As Tenenbaum ushered him into her office, they heard a crash and the slapping of bare feet running across the floor along with a child's giggling. Tenenbaum turned from him and stuck her head out the door to see what had happened, only barely catching Naru racing past her as two of the guards collided trying to catch her.

"Naru! Get back here and clean up whatever mess you made young lady or so help me you will be scrubbing the toilets!"

Fontaine had stood up and was watching the scene over the Mother Goose's shoulder, slightly amused that his boys were in a groaning heap on the floor. The girl in question was halfway through an open window, the horror of having to clean the bathroom was warring with her desire not to clean up whatever mess she had caused. Before she could decide, the mook who had accompanied him to the orphanage plucked the girl out of the window by the back of her dress and shut the window.

"Make sure she cleans it up, and someone go find Ranma! This may have been another escape attempt!" Tenenbaum barked as the remaining five or so guards scattered, "Honestly these girls are nightmares."

"They seem like a pair of active little brats." Fontaine said, trying to cause the Mother Goose to go off on a tangent. It worked better than he had hoped.

"Active? Active?! These little girls are wolves in sheep clothes. Ranma is always plotting and planning. She does not trust anyone here. I think she knows about the experiments and procedures as she is always trying to escape to the surface. What's worse is she gets Naru involved. Naru seemed like she was a bright and happy little girl at first, but then she started pranking everyone in sight. I don't know how many times I have had to clean something out of my hair or how many things I have sat on!"

Fontaine watched on as the German scientist continued on and on about the two girls. How they had defied physics as they ran along the walls, at how they managed to evade his men through some of the most unorthodox movements and coincidental timing. She complained that the girls had been hard to keep track of before she had introduced the two in hopes that Ranma could help Naru learn English, but now Ranma seemed to be doing her best to escape Rapture with Naru, using Naru's penchant for pranks to cause a distraction.

Tenenbaum suddenly stopped, apologizing for her outburst before claiming that the continued chaos caused by the two girls was wearing on her. Bidding him a good day, Tenenbaum turned to the door, "Let me know if you want any changes and if you wish to look at the files on any of the girls you will need to speak to Suchong. I moved all of the files to his clinic to keep them out of Naru's sights."

Watching her leave, Frank Fontaine was at a conundrum. He could leave now and get on with his life, or he could do an 'inspection' of the orphanage until he found the two brats and have a talk with them.

"Well, It's not like I have something important to do," the conman said to himself, shrugging his shoulders. Exiting the office, he began his 'tour' of the orphanage. The Apollo Square Orphanage was one of the two largest orphanages, easily able to accommodate the fifty or so girls currently living there. Even so, it didn't take him long to view most of the common areas and greet a few of the little brats through their open doors.

The rooms were arranged for four girls to a room, and with their names next to the door, it made it easy to locate the subjects for his little experiment. When he looked in the room he only saw the blond one, Naru, sulking on one of the beds. The name tags on the door said that the only two girls in the room were the 'devil brats' so he figured that his men were still looking for the redhead.

"Hey Kid, what's got ya so blue?" Fontaine asked leaning against the door frame. The blonde's head shot up when he spoke, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Hello! My Names Naru, I'm kinda in time out because I put a bucket of fish guts over one of the doors that only the adults can go through." The blond had started out bubbly and bouncy before relaying her prank in the subdued tone.

"Fish guts, huh? Who got hit?"

"Mister Tommy," Naru said with a nervous grin on her face.

"Well then, It looks like Tommy needs to pay more attention to his surroundings," Fontaine said, before noticing how nervous the girl was. Moving into the room, Fontaine crouched down to her eye level, "What's wrong kid, I ain't going to bite."

Before the blond could speak, another child's voice came from behind him, "It's because we're not supposed to talk to strangers, that's what the old lady told us that in class today. It doesn't help that you look like Yakuza."

Fontaine stood and turned to observe the other child. Ranma, if he remembered correctly, stared at him, meeting his gaze with an emotionless stare. As the Fontaine maintained the staring contest with the little redhead, he thought on her words. Apparently Tenenbaum was already working on the brainwashing for these two, but it only worked slightly on them. His little experiment would have him seeing these two often, once they became little sisters, so he needed them to get use to him.

"The name's Frank Fontaine, kid. I built these orphanages." He said, a grin spreading across his face, "I'll probably be coming around a lot more, so you better get used to seein' me."

"Sure Pops, but you do anything weird and I'll let Naru prank you." The red head said as she moved to her own bed, pulling as stuffed bear that looked like a panda out from under her pillow. Fontaine moved to the door and took one last look at the girls. They looked like normal children with both of them now on Ranma's bed as Naru attempted to badger the older girl to play something with her. While the older girl looked like she wanted to just sit there holding her bear, she allowed Naru to talk her into playing.

As he left, Fontaine only had two real thoughts on his mind. The first was that those two girls were anything but the innocent little angels they appeared to be, seeing as his men were still running around looking for the redhead. The second was more of a question.

"What the hell is a Yakuza?"

XxXxXxXx

Fontaine leaned back in his private suite with a glass of whiskey and a stack of files on several Little Sister candidates, including the 'devil brats'. After he had left the orphanage, he had gone by Suchong's Clinic to retrieve the files on the brats as well as the man's own opinions.

He was amused that Suchong humored the two girls that apparently grated on Tenenbaum's every nerve. The man was not known for his patience with little children. He did learn that the man was attempting to push the timeline to implant the slugs into the two up, if only because he could then truly start the experiments as well as implementing a better way to keep the duo under control.

Tenenbaum's notes mentioned the reasons on why she was insisting on keeping to the timeline, mainly because the two needed to be monitored at the same time as well as the issue of the blond one's age. She had noted it would be best to wait out the next four months to ensure the process was a success.

But he had to do something, the two girls were close to blowing open his entire operation with how Andrew Ryan was nosing around the incidents the two had caused. He decided to offer an ultimatum. If the brats cause another incident like the one with the bathysphere, he would override Tenenbaum's protests and have Suchong implant the slugs and begin the procedures. Now all he needed was the proper person to keep the two under control afterwords.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: All right people, this will be the last update for this one for a little while. My reasoning is that I have so many half written stories and several rewrites that are half-typed that I need to get finished and posted. I can't do that if I keep working on the new ideas I come up with. Most of My current stories either have several rewritten chapters that need to be posted or the next new chapter that's half written. Others are stories with multiple chapters that were rewritten but never posted. Hell, I have one story that's 8-9 chapters that need a final go over by me before I post them and I just got lazy.

So while I'll be working on other stories for the moment, I won't forget this one, even if Fontaine is a hard bastard to write.


End file.
